sebastian_corkfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/History of Espoir de succès
The following is a description given the history of the Canadian reality show Espoir de succès. History The format for Espoir de succès was very similar to Italy's Ti lascio una canzone, but with contestants over the age of 15. Formats 'Regular format' A large number of contestants were sent to a studio for which they were assigned a beloved hit in the history of Canadian pop music. Participation was only open to people over the age of 15. All the performances were backed by a 50-piece symphony orchestra. A combination of jury and public voting works together to choose the qualifiers. 'Contestants' The contestant format changed from season to season. Regardless of format, the contestants in the corresponding season still had to follow the "normal" rules and cover some of the best tracks the Canadian pop music scene had to offer. ;Season 1 The inaugural season was hosted by ??? and featured 20 singers divided into four heats. The contestants in heats one and three were males, while contestants in heats two and four were females. All contestants were aged 15 or older. ;Season 2 The second season, also known as Espoir de succès 2011: Seulement 4 filles, had the mission of forming a four-member girl group in hopes of becoming a worldwide sensation. There were 20 contestants selected for this season. Each contestant had a certain color, and during their performances, their costumes had to be the color they were assigned at the start of the season. The four finalists formed the group Madame Nord. Here are the members of Madame Nord: ;Season 3 The third season, also known as Espoir de succès 2012: Garçons seulement, was only for male contestants. Twelve contestants were selected for season 3. Each contestant had a certain color, and during their performances, their costumes had to be the color they were assigned at the start of the season. ;Season 4 The fourth season, also known as Espoir de succès 2013: Toi et moi, had the mission of finding two contestants to record a song for a ??? movie. ;Season 5 The fifth season, also known as Espoir de succès 2014: Partisan du Grand Nord Blanc, claimed that the winner would sing the Canadian national anthem at a football game in Ottawa. This season was open to both male and female contestants. ;Season 6 (The Farewell) In November 2014, Canal de triomphe announced that season 6 would be the last. It was dubbed Espoir de succès 2015: L'adieu. The format was the same as that of the inaugural season. However, the farewell season ended with previous winners singing "À la claire fontaine", with the contestants from season 6 singing along in the background. Overview '2010: First Season' This season premiered on February 19, 2010 and was hosted by ???. It 20 singers divided into four heats. The contestants in heats one and three were males, while contestants in heats two and four were females. The winner of the inaugural season was Razo Janvier. His performances went viral and received high praise. One critic said that Razo was "the Canadian version of Brendon Urie!" Eventually, Razo's albums were very successful, but runner-up Dina Rahim had international success. '2011: Second Season (Just 4 Girls)' The second season was only for female contestants, and therefore it had the mission of finding a four-member girl group, similar to the seventh season of the German TV series Popstars. '2012: Third Season (Boys Only)' The third season was only for male contestants, similar to the short-lived British TV show Any Dream Will Do. '2013: Fourth Season (You and Me)' The fourth season had the mission of finding two contestants to record a song for a ??? movie. '2014: Fifth Season (Supporter of the Great White North)' For the fifth season, the winner had the right to sing the Canadian national anthem at a football game in Ottawa. This season was open to both male and female contestants. '2015: Sixth Season (The Farewell)' In November 2014, Canal de triomphe announced that season 6 would be the last. It was dubbed Espoir de succès 2015: L'adieu. Despite being the final season, the channel was surprised by the high ratings. Category:Blog posts Category:Browse